


Temptation中文版

by assisapple



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 3D Printer Holoform, F/M, Fem!Optimus, Genderswap, Humanformers, Sexy Human Female Optimus
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assisapple/pseuds/assisapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>她是凯德眼中最无法拒绝的诱惑，但却可望而不可及。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation中文版

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greeneyedsigma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneyedsigma/gifts).
  * A translation of [Temptation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660189) by [Greeneyedsigma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneyedsigma/pseuds/Greeneyedsigma). 



当凯德发现塞伯坦的黑科技能让那些大家伙们扫描任何种族，并且建立3D模型时，他丝毫没有意识到他即将面对一生中最大的诱惑。擎天柱，一位令人惊叹的女性战士，最迷人也是最勇敢的汽车人，对痴迷于任何新科技的凯德来说已经是一种诱惑。但他已经能够坦然面对这二十五英尺的机器人所带来的，按泰莎的说法，莫名其妙的吸引力。然而当凯德第一次见到擎天柱的3D模型时，所有的顾虑都被抛之脑后。

他在几个星期前偶尔听见汽车人们在讨论变形成拟态。他们的变形机制着实让凯德感兴趣，但那些理论只是空话，直到他看到那双纤细的长从新屋子的二楼走下来。约书亚正在摆弄着凯德的机械狗，试图给它安装语音识别功能，所以他并没有意识到凯德手里的螺丝刀掉了下来，眼睛直勾勾地盯着那双腿。凯德一开始并没有意识到这就是擎天柱，直到他看见她晶莹剔透的蓝眼睛。他盯着纤细的脚踝，目光上移扫过大腿，赞叹浅蓝色的热裤很好地衬托出她小麦色的皮肤，瞪大眼睛欣赏着紧身t恤和衬衫下露出的一小节柔软腹部上的人鱼线。而在看到她胸前的布料绷紧时凯德满脸通红（老天，她的胸怎么那么大），视线移向垂至腰际的蓝黑色长发，最后看见她的脸，坚定漂亮的面庞让凯德想起了女性领袖。他抬头望向她的眼睛，噢老天，这是擎天柱。

泰莎跟着擎天柱走下了楼，在看见父亲的反应时露出微笑。她花了一个星期来说服擎天柱穿上热裤，那会让她的腿显得更长，好吧，事实上，不这么干她的腿也够长了。泰莎知道他的父亲和这位自从生母死后，最接近她母亲的领袖之间不会发生些什么，尤其是在擎天柱和钢索已经绑定之后。

她是凯德眼中最无法拒绝的诱惑，但却可望而不可及。


End file.
